Teeter Tottering
by JumbledOranges
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be in the training ground, lying exhaustedly on the ground in pain, in Konoha, and not...here. For better or for worse, my mere existence will change the very place I was born into. Semi-Self Insert, OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and plot. Had I owned Naruto, I would have so many...sexy moments put into it, it would become an R-rated manga. ...Just kidding. I'm not a pervert I swear. (I'm a _super_ pervert.)

* * *

><p>SUMMARY<p>

I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be in the training ground, lying exhaustedly on the ground in pain, in _Konoha_, and not..._here_. For better or for worse, my mere existence will change the very place I was born into. Semi-Self Insert, OC.

* * *

><p>I groaned, trying to get up to a sitting position, despite my wounds. I hissed. "Tch, this is terrible…I knew I shouldn't have overexerted myself…"<p>

Intent on being a hypocrite to my own words, I overexerted myself even more so than previously and gained a dislocated shoulder in return. "Stupid weak body…" I grumbled.

I blinked, "Wait…where am I?" I panicked internally, yet, somehow able to maintain a calm posture on the outside.

I tensed the moment I heard someone else's voice start speaking to me and I jumped away from them only to be pinned down on the floor.

"Well…While it was really funny watching you act like you did, I regret to inform you that you're in _Senju_ territory, _Uchiha_." I winced internally at that. Man there was such a hateful edge on the word Uchiha that it kind of burns me.

Then I blinked, and I blinked again staring at red eyes, so akin to the Sharingan, I almost thought it was the Sharingan had it not lack the commas common in all Sharingan. Oh, and not to mention the silver hair, headgear, and face paint.

"…Ah, Senju Tobirama?" I carefully questioned him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, hissing threateningly with a kunai applied on my neck. I stilled. "How do you know my name?" He hissed out.

I blinked again, and was about to tilt, only to be reminded of metal when I slightly leaned to the kunai and felt cold metal. "Why wouldn't I know your name? You are the person next in line to become the Hokage after Senju Hashirama, are you not?"

He loosened his grip at his Kunai sending me a confused glance, before gripping his kunai tightly. "What are you talking about?" He questioned me warily, his eyes distrusting of me, "Speak or else _Uchiha_."

I growled, "I know that the relationship between our clans are still tense, but we must honor the peace treaty we have with one another's clan! Don't be so fast to act hostile, as you are now _Senju_. " I snapped at him, ignoring the kunai being pressed closer and closer to my neck as it started to sting and burn, and did I feel some blood seep out?

"Speak the truth or _else,_ _Uchiha_." I glared at him; it seems like my diplomacy skills needs to be sharpened. Things are not working out at all based on his voice dripping with venom.

"Tobirama, stop." Another voice, familiar, and my eyes lit up, relief washing over me as the grip Tobirama had on me lessened and withdrew the kunai.

"Hokage-sama!" I cheerfully called out. Even if the Senju and Uchihas' relations are more or less strained, most of us younger generation actually adore the Hokage!

For some unknown reason, Hokage-sama sent me an odd look. "…Me?"

I blinked in confusion and then smiled. "Of course! Who else would it be?"

It seems that both Senju brothers are…delusional to say the least. They seem to have forgotten all about Konoha ever existing and seems to determined to make me explain furthermore of what I mean.

"Explain." Tobirama bluntly ordered me to, and I sent a glare at him before complying once I noticed Hokage-sama's approval.

"…I'm not sure why you would need me to explain, but very well. Perhaps temporary memory loss?" I questioned them both, in return I gained two very powerful chakra released unto me.

I gasped, and then apologized. "…Forgive my rudeness." I coughed, starting. "Ten years ago, ninja were organized into small mercenary clans that knew nothing but battle. However, two such clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan, who have warred against each other since the time of their ancestors and are revered by others as the strongest ninja clans. Eventually, intending to end the countless bloodshed, Senju Hashirama used his power as leader of his clan to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan despite reluctance from its leader Uchiha Madara." I paused, taking in at both of their reactions at what I've spoken.

In the complete opposite of what I would have thought would happen was either of these three options: a) Both Senjus would remember and let me go or b) Hokage-sama and Tobirama deems that I am not a spy from another village trying to infiltrate by pretending to be one of their shinobi from their village's clan or c) Applauded by both Hokage-sama and Tobirama and get promoted into Jounin from Chunin…Which would be completely improbable, but a ninja can dream right?

Unfortunately, they both stared at me wide-eyed, Hokage-sama's eyes filled with caution, hope, happiness, and another emotion I cannot identify. Whereas Tobirama eyes seem to reflect his utter hate of the Uchihas into disbelief, surprise, and hope as well.

I continued, ignoring their weird reactions. "Afterwards, the two clans would form the first shinobi village where Madara and Hashirama had met as children: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara himself. Hashirama Senju used his Wood Release abilities to produce much of the village's infrastructure. This ability and his ideals were two of the reasons he was chosen to become the village's leader: the Hokage." I ended, slightly out of breath.

I tentatively looked at both Hokage-sama and Tobirama's odd interactions of silent gestures and body language to each other, which seems to hold meaning or value of some sort, but I was unable to decipher it.

After a strained and awful long moment of uncomfortable silence, it was broken.

"…Are you from the future?" Hokage-sama questioned, as he was the first one to speak after the awkward silence.

I blinked, and then my eyes widened in understanding. No wonder they were acting so…ruthlessly cautious against me. Thank goodness they had a soft spot for children or else I would have been murdered without any questions asked.

"That…Actually makes sense, Hokage-sama." I answered truthfully, "Especially since how both you, Hokage-sama, and your brother, Tobirama, had reacted so strongly and threateningly over my own mere presence in the training grounds."

I noticed a slight twitch upwards threaded on Hokage-sama's lips before he laughed and breathed in and out to calm himself down.

I worriedly watched over him with slight amusement etched on my face before turning to observe the younger of the two brothers, only to accidently made eye contact. I coughed, feeling uncomfortable and squeamish under his stare, especially when his finger seems to be twitching above the handle of his kunai, contemplating on whether or not to bring his kunai out or not.

"Then, tell us, how exactly did Hashirama use his power as a leader to enter a truce with the Uchiha clan?" Tobirama questioned.

I fidgeted, "…Unfortunately, if I truly am in the past, it may be in both our best interests to have myself be eliminated. Having leaked intel on the future is a dangerous thing to mess with." I tried to reason out with them, only to find myself be cornered by both white and ebony haired shinobi.

"We refuse, especially since you are _technically_ our hostage now." I twitched at the younger Senju's tact and crossed arms.

I winced, he was right, but then I smiled. "And _technically_, I am not an Uchiha yet since I am not born until after the creation of the village." I trumped him, grinning cheekily.

He twitched and I cheered internally at my victory against Senju, before pausing and realized something rather significant.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, pointing at both the Hokage and Tobirama. "You're both young! …Extremely young! Are you both still teenagers?"

Hokage-sama blinked before howling in laughter and rolling on the floor in amusement. …His reaction was rather too strong for a simple inquisition such as mine.

I looked at the other's reaction, only to find that he is instead staring at his brother in disdain and amusement.

Blinking, I absentmindedly took out my scroll and decided to bring out the sleeping person in it.

"Release!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Tell me how'd ya like it so far! I tried my best to not make any of them out of character (well...except Hashirama, as you can see in the end there), and also BOOM! Cliff hanger in the first chapter! Am I up or whaaattt xD Hehehe, don't kill me please *hides under the bed*

Soooo, who do you think will appear? And more importantly, what will the Senju brothers do with the sudden appearance of another time travelling person amidst among them?! xD

See you in the next update! (Which might range from tomorrow or maybe some other day in the future, wheeee xD!)


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking, I absentmindedly took out my scroll and decided to bring out the sleeping person in it.

"Release!" I muttered as I inputted chakra into the scroll and out popped my cousin, Uchiha Kagami.

"Ow! Hikaru! Why did you do that?" He whined, rubbing the bump on his head in distaste. "I was still sleeping!"

I stared at him amused before pointing at the two Senju brothers gaping at both Kagami and I.

Kagami blinked at them both. "Hokage-sama? …_Sensei?!_ …You look so young! What happened?" He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, smiling.

"We seem to have somehow arrive in the past." I nonchalantly told him, and his reaction to it was immediate. He jumped far, _far _away from both Tobirama and Hokage-sama, body tense and ready for battle.

"…This is bad." He said as he stared at both Senjus warily. "I remembered how Sensei was before I showed him that not all Uchihas were as bad he thought they were. We better be careful Hikaru."

I flashed him a grin. "I've already told them everything, so relax."

He blinked dubiously at me, before slowly relaxing his shoulders and then nodded at me. "As expected of my cousin, even you can keep Uchiha-haters loosen that notion!"

I growled at him and smacked him on his shoulder. "Not funny, this is your sensei and Hokage-sama we're talking about!"

He blinked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Of course you would forget that you were talking about your own Sensei and the Hokage."

"Hey! I'm still sleepy okay! You just abruptly woke me up from my nice dream okay!" He protested, eyes still swirling with his Sharingan on and pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Actually…" I started, staring back at him with my own swirling Sharingan challengingly. "I'm pretty sure based off your chakra, you are most definitely awake already."

He narrowed his eyes at me, mouth open, ready to snap, but instead of words, a mangled yawn escaped it. Kagami blushed. "…Told y-" He yawned again, before nodding drowsily. "…I'm going to take a nap." And then he promptly fell in the middle of the clearing.

I shrugged at him before returning my attention to the Hokage and his brother. I blinked at their contemplative silence before coughing to draw out their attention. "…Since my cousin and I do not have anywhere else to stay," I started, hoping that they had forgotten that they tried to interrogate me for more information regarding the future previously. "I would incredibly appreciate staying in your compound."

"There is no way that you and your…cousin will stay here!"

"Certainly! Right this way! Carry your cousin would you?"

Both Senjus paused looking at each other. "…Brother, were you seriously about to accommodate these Uchihas in our compound?"

He shrugged. "It's not like they have any where else to go…and plus…what kind of a Hokage would I be to leave my loyal subjects behind?"

I beamed at Hokage-sama. "Thank you!"

"No!" The younger Senju growled out.

I deflated at that. "…You can even put us under high supervision if that'll make things easier…"

"…Tobirama." A warning came from the older Senju and I almost choked again from the constant throwing around killing intent like child's play.

Tobirama seemed to have backed down by how he indignantly scowled and 'tched before walking away.

I blinked. …Well it certainly is obvious who's the top out of those two.

Pocketing my scroll laying on the floor besides my cousin, I picked him up and carried him in my arms as I followed Hokage-sama lead the way to his compound.

"And here we are!" He exuberantly shouted showing his compound. "Welcome to the Senju compound!"

I whistled. "It's an extravagantly lavish place, Hokage-sama."

"You haven't even seen the inside of it, yet!" He grinned at me and I wondered why he's so eager and gleeful to show me around the place.

There were multitudes of bows and bowing back that I think I might have broke my back and _how is my cousin still asleep?_

I had already turned off my Sharingan as per Hokage-sama's orders since the clan was still not in friendly terms with the Uchiha clan and he is apparently incredibly excited to hear how he had managed to persuade Madara for peace.

The inside of the compound was _huge_, and pretty. Very pretty indeed, what with all the plants decorating the entire surface. It felt like such a fairy tale and I pointed this out to Hokage-sama who just laughs and ruffles my hair.

I was tempted to stab Hokage-sama with my sword before remembering that, why yes, stabbing your Hokage is indeed counted as treason, so I abandoned that idea and got into pranking him for revenge instead.

Then we both stopped in front of a paper door. "And this is where both you and your brother will be staying!"

I gaped at the luxurious room inside before sputtering and tripping over my own words. "Hokage-sama! Surely, this is far too much for us! You need not go this far to accommodate for our stay!"

He dismissed it with a wave. "Maaa, don't worry about it! Plus! We'll need all of your help to bring peace, Uchiha…erm…"

He paused, face blank. "…I…I didn't…even introduce ourselves…Stupid…Stupid…! …How could I have forgotten to introduce each other…?!" A dark cloud loomed over Hokage-sama's head and he was on all four of his knees staring down at the floor dejectedly.

I sweat dropped at his sudden display of depression. "Erm…Hokage-sama? It's fine, really! My name is Uchiha Hikaru, and my cousin who I'm carrying-" I shifted my hold on him. "–is Uchiha Kagami! We're both Chunin ranked shinobi and he is under Tobirama's care as a student!" I happily chirped out both my cousin's introductions and mine.

Hokage-sama beamed at this. "That's great! The future sounds fantastic!" I blinked at how off and on how he quickly falls into a state of depression and elation is. "My name is Senju Hashirama! But, I suppose you already know that, heh?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at this. "It's nice to meet you, future fellow Konoha-ninjas!"

I beamed back at his introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you in the past as you are now before the creation of our village, Hokage-sama!"

"…Well, since this is not evening yet, would you like to see more of the compound as I show you around?" Hokage-sama offered me and I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to!" I paused before taking a look at my cousin. "…Just give me a moment to wake my cousin up."

I took a deep breath before saying: "KAGAMI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR TEAM MEETING!"

This immediately got the expected reaction. "Shit! Ow!" Tumble. "Crap! Hikaru! Where's my headband? Sensei is going to kill me! I need to-" He paused as he took a better look at his surroundings. "…Wait, where are we again?"

I gave him a blank stare as the gears in his brain finally turned. "Oh! Right! …We got sent back in the past…and…_Ohmygod, Hokage-sama!_"

Hokage-sama chuckled. "…Hello Uchiha-kun! I am Senju Hashirama, although from what your cousin has said…It seems like you've already known me."

Kagami nodded his head furiously. "We have! My name is Uchiha Kagami! And this my cousin, Uchiha Hikaru!"

I bowed to Hokage-sama as did Kagami as he asked a question. "Since we are in the past...Do you mind telling us one thing?"

Hokage-sama looked intrigued, eyebrows raised up. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Is Uchiha Izuna, brother of Uchiha Madara, still alive?" My cousin asked him in the most serious face I've ever seen him wear.

"…He is." The moment that was uttered, both Kagami and I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" We both cheered, causing Hokage-sama to express confusion.

"Heh?"

"Do not let Uchiha Izuna die." We both said in unison and then blinked before staring at each other with shifty eyes.

Momentarily ignoring Hokage-sama's contemplative hopeful face, we spoke.

"…So…Kagami…"

"…So…Hikaru…" We both said in sync.

"It seems like we can…" I continued.

"Finish each other's sentences?" He questioned.

"No, I mean, more like…" I alternated.

"We can read each other's minds?" He guessed.

"Yes!" I confirmed.

Hokage-sama clapped his hands in clear amusement. "Hahaha, are you both perhaps, twins?"

We both shook our head and chirped out a "Nope!"

"I see! Then you both must be incredibly close to being able to do what you do." He complimented and we both bowed back, I blushed and Kagami seems to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"Thank you! You're too kind Hokage-sama." I bowed in appreciation.

Kagami smiles. "Thank you Hokage-sama!"

"We shall discuss furthermore the next day! For now you may rest, for it is already well past midnight!"

I blinked at Hokage-sama's statement and chased after his retreating back. "…Wait, hold on a minu–!"

I sighed, too late. The door closed and Hokage-sama had already left.

"…Kagami." I started.

He hummed. "Yes? What is it, Hikaru?"

"…Am I in a genjutsu?" I questioned him.

"…Maybe." He admitted, scratching his head, unsure. "I'm not even sure if this is reality, especially what with how we're actually in the past. How did this even happen?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

I paused. "Wait, actually I might have an idea…"

Kagami raised his eyebrow at me, leaning closer to me, intrigued. "Oh?"

I nodded, and grinned at him. "It's probably because of…"

And the night went by incredibly fast that we both fell asleep by the time we finished discussing the possibilities of how we even arrived in the past.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I think I hinted at the reason pretty well! If not...I need to re-edit my chapters.

Sooo, what do you think is the reason? :D? I might not be able to update much after today, because exams are coming upppp, oh man, why did I decide to post so many stories up within a day yesterday?! ;_; Hahaha, oh well. xD

See you in the next update! :)


	3. Chapter 3

…

I yawned, snuggling closer into the warmth and sighed satisfied.

Wait…warmth?

I lazily opened one of my eye and immediately snapped it shut.

…Why is my cousin in my bed? I mused and then shrugged mentally. Eh, whatever, he's a good heater, and with that thought, I let myself drift back to sleep and shift my body more comfortably to be enveloped by Kagami's arms.

* * *

><p>Why am I hugging my cousin? He mused to himself, but then shrugged. Eh, whatever, Hikaru's a good plushy bolster. With that, he snuggled himself closer to Hikaru's warmth. So comfy…<p>

His eyes snapped open when heard a yawn come out of Hikaru, he took a drowsy look at his cousin and felt himself release a breath he didn't knew he had been holding and let Hikaru get a better comfortable position and fell back asleep.

After a few minutes or so, he fell asleep again as well.

Unbothered with how or where they both were currently at, he ignored the small giggles erupting a couple feet away from both him and his cousin.

He felt his eye twitch a bit at how both Senju brothers were callously spying on them. Talk about rude.

So he stood up and could immediately hear the giggles quiet down and he immediately remembered something.

'Aw, shucks, I forgot. Tobirama-sensei was a naturally skilled sensor ever since he was born. Damn.'

So it came to no surprise for both parties from opposite ends greeted each other.

"Good morning Uchiha-kun! We're sorry for having…woken you up." The older Senju let out another slip of giggles and he felt himself somewhat be annoyed at the future-to-be Hokage.

"Good morning Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sensei." He greeted back.

Tobirama-sensei snorted at him and he almost groaned in having to deal with yet again, Tobirama-sensei's set outlook on Uchihas being evil and dastardly. "I am not your sensei, _Uchiha_, at the very least, not yet if your future self is of any indication."

He beamed at his sensei, he always knew that man- erm, wait actually his sensei is currently a teen…That seemed much younger than him. He let an evil grin spread out on his face. "…That's right. Actually, you're younger than me right now sensei…" He took a menacing step forward. "Which technically means I'm your _senpai_ (Oh! How gleeful he felt at how Tobirama-sensei flinched at that in disgust, he's going to have fun with this.), To-bi-ra-ma-kuuuuunn!"

"ANII-CHAN!" He heard his sensei yell out rather girly-like.

Then he felt killing intent thrown at him and he choked, immediately breaking the mini genjutsu he casted on them.

"Erm…I just wanted to get revenge on all the horrendous things you did to your precious students when you were our sensei…" He quickly amended his wording. "I meant…it was just a joke…I wasn't planning to intentionally torture him and get back at him for everything mean he's done to me when we were but genin under his tutelage or anything like that…"

He could clearly see both Senju brothers did not believe a word he said.

"…Kagami…" He could hear his younger cousin call for him drowsily. He grinned at the two brothers cheekily.

"Oh well, would you look at that! Hikaru-kun is calling me! It was nice meeting you both early this morning, but well, goodbye!" He abruptly snapped the paper door shut and didn't care that the two brothers were most probably planning for his death because right now, he's going back in the comfort of the bed he and his cousin was sleeping in.

* * *

><p>I cracked open my eye as I felt Kagami stand up from the bed before closing them again. Eh.<p>

Then, I heard several voices thrown about outside the room and felt killer intent.

I blinked. Wait. What. Was he talking with Hokage-sama and Tobirama?

"…Kagami…" I called him out drowsily. I heard several more words be exchanged before the paper door was snapped open and shut again.

"Hey! Hikaru! What's up? I'm glad to see that you're up! Want to go back to sleep again?" Kagami anxiously said. "I highly recommend going back to sleep again!"

I looked at him blankly before shaking my head. "What are you talking about? No. You were talking with Hokage-sama and your sensei weren't you?"

He nodded. "Well, yes, but-"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Therefore you don't simply shut a door in front of Hokage-sama and his younger brother!"

Walking to the door, I ignored my cousin's strained attempts in persuading me to not open that door.

"Hi! Good morning Hokage-sama! Tobirama!" I smiled at them both pleasantly. "Sorry about my cousin! I'm not sure what exactly Kagami said to you both, but, please! Do come in! This is, after all, your room to begin with!"

Hokage-sama beamed at me as they both entered as I closed the paper door. "Thank you, erm…ano…Sorry, what's your name again, Uchiha-kun?" I grinned at Hokage-sama and shook my head.

"It's fine." I smiled as I said that. "My name is Hikaru, my cousin's name being Kagami."

"Ah, right! Pardon my forgetfulness! Heh!" Hokage-sama sheepishly said as he and his brother sat down with their legs crossed on the pillows on the floor set in front of the kotatsu.

"What did you come here to discuss about Hokage-sama? Tobirama?" I asked.

The younger of the two Senju sent a glare at me. "Don't call me by my name so casually, _Uchih_a."

"Tobirama!" Hokage-sama chided him. "I've told you to stop being so rude to these Uchihas!"

"Shut up, anii-chan!" Tobirama snapped at his older brother, who in turn sulked and dejectedly stared downat the floor.

"…so, erm….What did you come here to discuss about again?" I repeated my question as I motioned Kagami to take a seat besides me.

Hokage-sama coughed. "Ahem, well, we were wondering-"

"_You _were wondering." Tobirama cut off.

"Erm, right." Hokage-same awkwardly resumed. "I was wondering about what you mentioned yesterday evening. "Do not let Uchiha Izuna die…""

I nodded. "Yes? Do you have questions about it?"

He nodded. "I do, because, well, erm…"

"I managed to stab him with my kunai using my hiraishin technique this morning." Tobirama stated.

I blinked. Then paused, and looked at Kagami who also froze in the middle of pouring himself a cup of tea.

"…I hope you managed to offer to heal him?" I asked Hokage-sama, dread pooling in my stomach.

"Ah…yeah, about that…" I eagerly awaited, my eyes glued at his face, Hokage-sama's eyes diverted away from mine. "…I may or may not have offered peace instead…"

Kagami and I groaned. "Did you at least offer to heal Izuna after?"

The ebony haired Senju nodded. "I did! Although…Izuna told Madara to not forget that the Senjus were the one who killed the Uchihas and not to trust us…So…"

I stared down dejectedly at the floor as did Hokage-sama and Kagami. "…Well, we failed in attempting to change the past for the better."

Kagami sniffed. "…Well, at least Konoha still manages to get created in the end despite the loss of both Uchiha Madara and Izuna yeah?"

I nodded grimly. "Yes, but…It would still have been better to have changed it for the better, what with how his actions in the end caused distrust in discordance in Konoha…"

"What are you both blabbering about?" Tobirama said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at us.

"I'd like to know as well." Hokage-sama added, looking extremely intrigued, eyebrows raised up in interest.

I looked back and forth between both Senjus. "Er, well, we can't say. Plus, you'll know once it happens."

Kagami laughs nervously. "Yeah. You'll both know, so don't worry!"

"…What do you recommend us to do next now that we've failed on preventing Uchiha Izuna's death?" Tobirama questioned us.

I tapped my chin in contemplation. "Well, I guess the only next step to do is just…wait for Madara to come to you and defeat him."

Kagami nodded in agreement. "Yes, because, if we're not mistaken, Hokage-sama managed to defeat him and then in another attempt for peace, asked Madara on what he could do to form a peace treaty with the Uchiha clan and Madara told you, Hokage-same, to either kill your brother or yourself."

The silver haired Senju bristled at that and screeched. "He told anii-chan to do _what?_"

"Afterwards though, after Hokage-sama stripped off his armor and was about to plunge his own kunai to his guts, Madara stopped him and the peace treaty between the two clans were made!" I continued, ignoring Tobirama's screech.

"Which eventually leads to the creation of Konoha as more and more clans started to join the alliance." Kagami added and smiled.

I noticed Tobirama seemed to have visibly lessened in his hostility at that but seemed to still be disturbed by the mere idea of his brother having to do such a thing. "If it makes you feel any better, Hokage-sama managed to kill off Madara in the end after the creation of the village."

Hokage-sama spit out the tea he had been sipping and screeched in horror. "I DID WHAT?!"

Kagami elaborated, whereas I blinked owlishly at Hokage-sama's horrified screech. "After the creation of Konoha, Hokage-sama seemed to have wanted to make Madara become Hokage."

Hokage-sama smiled. "I would! Of course!" Then he paused and frowned. "…but you both call me…oh." Hokage-sama paled.

He seemed to have realised what might have happened next.

"Unfortunately, seeing how it is not up to one person to decide who could be the Hokage, the village chose the Hokage democratically and Senju Hashirama became the Hokage." Kagami uttered as he then paused and took a sip of his cup of tea.

"Soon after, Uchiha Madara began to spout off nonsense of how Konoha would soon isolate the Uchihas and bring destruction unto the clan and seeing how none of the clan agreed wit his views, he had turned traitor of Konoha and disappeared." I continued from Kagami. Both Senjus seem to be incredibly enamored of what would happen next in the future. "He returns after several months of zero communication from him and had seemed to have the Kyuubi under his control to attack Konoha."

"Fortunately, Hokage-sama managed to stop him and killed him in battle, not letting harm come close to Konoha and sealed the Kyuubi away into someone in Konoha." I heard Kagami finish and take a deep breathe soon after.

"…Unbelievable." Hokage-sama breathed out, eyes wide and skin pale. "To think this would all occur just because of…his brother's death? And not having chosen Madara as Hokage?"

I blinked. "Err, I'm not quite sure about the last one, but yes. The rest occurred mostly due to his brother's death, particularly, Uchiha Izuna's death."

Tobirama closed his eyes. "…I'm sorry Anii-chan…If I had known about this…"

Hokage-sama shook his head. "No…It is I who should have been sorry, Tobirama. I forgot to have mentioned to you what these two had told me, so you had simply done what you thought was right."

I sighed, and looked at Kagami. He looked grim as well.

The younger Senju stayed silent and put his head down in what seems to be shame. Then he snapped his head up, face shocked. "Anii-chan! Madara!"

"…is here." I blinked as Kagami said that, his eyes wide and open, gaping at the paper door that was opened.

"…I've signed the treaty with the Senju. Now _heal my brother!_" I heard and saw Uchiha Madara, head clan of the Uchiha clan screech out as his brother was breathing weakly and looking quite deathly ill in his arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note!<p>

Heeeeeyy, yeah. This happened. Yeap. I won't lie. This happened. _This happened._ You can interpret what I say how you'd like it, but I sure am going to say that all work will be on hiatus until December the 19th because exams and school stuff are piling up!

See you in the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

I looked back and forth between the two clan-leaders and sighed. …They're both currently just staring at each other. Well, Hokage-sama was more like trying to sneak in glances looking at Madara. Whereas, Madara was staring intently at both his younger brother, Izuna, and Hokage-sama.

…How creepy.

I looked to the side and saw Tobirama standing in the corner of the room staring intently at Madara, slightly releasing killing intent that he seems to have repressed.

Then, I looked at the person who was currently just acting like how my mom would have acted when there were guests. Chatting cheerfully with everyone, ignoring the atmosphere and the heaviness of the situation. …How troublesome you are Hokage-sama.

"So, Madara, erm…Now that you've-" Hokage-sama cheerfully tried to start yet again, another conversation as his eyes brightly glowed green hovering above Izuna's wound; the colour of Izuna's face slowly reverting back to a normal shade of pale skin.

"Hashirama. Shut up. And focus on healing my otoutou!" Madara snapped at Hokage-sama.

"Anii-chan." Tobirama growled out, teleporting right beside to his brother's side. …How unbecoming of him to have used teleportation.

I twitched, immediately turning on my sharingan and gripped the handle of where my trusty sword was currently at, tied to my waist.

It seems like Kagami seems to have thought of the same thing as I have and the both of us readied ourselves.

"Tobirama, Hikaru-kun, Kagami-kun!" I heard Hokage-sama call us out and release killer intent. "Stop."

I closed my eyes and snapped my sword shut into its holster. Kagami released the chakra he had been preparing to cast a jutsu into the air and bowed.

Myself immediately following suit.

"Our apologies, Hokage-sama." The both of us apologized in harmony, ignoring the creepiness of it for the dire situation's condition.

"…Hashirama. Those two…they hold my clan's bloodline…What is the meaning of this…?!" Madara bubbled with unrestrained rage as his killer intent started to mix in with Hokage-sama's.

It seems like the people within their killer intent's radius started to immediately appear outside of the room. With the slight vibrations of the floor, I'd estimate there being around over half a hundred people outside. Around fifty or so.

"Senju-sama!" "Uchiha-sama!"

Both clan heads' last name was called and Hokage-sama stood up from his position of kneeling down and healing Izuna. The bright green glow that surrounded his hands dissipated and he started walking straight towards the exit.

"…Where do you think you're going? Hashirama?" Madara unnaturally calmly said, with repressed anger and unrepressed killer intent seeping more into the air, and I'm currently gasping for breath on the ground. …It seems I need to train some more to even get into my ancestor's level of deadliness.

"To deal with the people outside, and don't worry, I've fully healed Izuna, and to be honest, he could have been easily healed by another Senju than me. Even Tobiram here could heal his injuries."

At that, Tobirama turned his head and tsked. "…Did you have to mention myself anii-chan?"

Hokage-sama chuckled and shook his head. "No, but, I wanted to."

"You know the reason why, Hashirama. I don't trust the other Senju than I do you in not harming my brother or implementing a poison during the healing process." Madara gruffly grunted out and hummed before nodding and moving out of Hokage-sama's way. "Although…" He paused and turned his direction to my cousin's and mine. "…You'll need to have lots of explanations about those two."

Kagami held his hands up. "You see, my cousin and I, we-"

I clamped my hand on his mouth before he could say anymore. "Right now is not the time to explain. Perhaps after this whole ordeal has been sorted out, Uchiha-sama?"

"…After indeed…Hikaru, was it? And your cousin, being Kagami? You both will have plenty of explanation to do…or else be branded as traitors to the Uchiha clan and have your punishment and execution be carried out…" The threat hidden under his low tone held no lie and I bowed.

"Of course, Uchiha-sama." I politely smiled and let go of my hand's hold on Kagami's mouth, which had pooled saliva onto my hand. "…Ewwww, Kagami. Gross!"

Kagami glared at me, wiping the drool off of his face with his sleeve. " 'twas your fault! Not mine! You shouldn't have clamped your hand onto my mouth while I was in the middle of explaining…!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever, now hurry. Hokage-sama and Uchiha-sama seems to have immediately begun a speech outside!"

We both immediately sprinted off only to be stopped by a certain ivory haired Senju.

"Stop. One of you stay with Madara's younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, and one of you keep watch on my brother and Madara with me." Tobirama ordered us.

I twitched my eyebrow at him. Hokage-sama's younger brother sure is a prick…I'm glad I had not managed to stay long enough in my previous world to see him reign Konoha.

"…Fine. I'll stay and watch over the younger brother." Kagami sighed, volunteering.

I blinked at him. "Are you sure about that Kagami?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. You're better than me in controlling the crowd than I am anyways. What with your diplomatic skills in dealing with Hokage-sama and Tobirama-sensei-" ("I am _not_ your sensei, Uchiha." Protested Tobirama.) "Yeah, yeah, Sensei." ("…" In a flash, Tobirama teleported away. To where? Neither I nor Kagami knows. But I do have a guess. Probably back to his brother's, Hokage-sama's, side.)

I chuckled. How…persistent.

Kagami coughed and continues. "So yeah. Plus, the both of us knows which of us could heal better than the other."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because Tobirama taught you how to do some healing jutsus from his clan…"

"Yeah. Now get to it!" He made a chop-chop hand sign and chuckled. "But to be fair, he ended up teaching you some of his own jutsus, didn't he?"

"But more often than not, he maims me using them and I just…" Turning on my sharingan, I winked at Kagami and laughed. "Copy them…! ("Yeah, I remember him getting pissed at you lots of times about that!" Kagami chuckled. "Of course, I, myself, occasionally do that too…!") "Yeap. Okay, See you then."

In a flash, I was gone from the room.

* * *

><p>"So. Guess it's just you and me, huh? Uchiha Izuna? The cherished younger brother of Uchiha Madara." I muttered as I observed the young Uchiha. Hmmm, seems like he had died in his teens back then. How unfortunate.<p>

I sighed. "Ahh, why did I have to volunteer myself to be here…?" Looking down at my hands, I let out a bright green glow surround them. "…At least if your condition gets worse I should be able to heal you."

"…Hurry up and get back Hikaru. This was a terrible idea." I yawned out of boredom.

As soon as I said that, it seems like I had been mistaken.

"…Urgh…Nii-san…?" The drowsy, half-conscious, and very alive Izuna called out.

I cursed. Hikaru! Get your ass back here! I did not sign myself up to do diplomatic things! Especially not with Madara's younger brother!

* * *

><p>"…are we really going to be dressed up for this? Hashirama?" Madara begrudgingly asked as he raised his arms up as some of his own clansmen and Senju clanswomen measure his chest size.<p>

"…we have to. It's tradition to be dressed up for monumental occasions such as this!" Hokage-sama replied as he held in his laughter at Madara's… unusually uncomfortable face and writhing as the tailor tries to measure his waist size.

I sighed and stared at the scene in front of me in silence. Staring at it, I took a breather and turned around to face Tobirama. "So…Tobirama…." I started, stoned face and body rigid. "This…is why you wanted me to go with you and watch over your brother and Madara for? So that they won't leave the room half-naked and unmeasured…?"

He nodded. "Exactly…"

I groaned. This was not what I had hoped to do with my time…Observing Hokage-sama and Madara undress as Tobirama and I try to stop them from escaping half-naked outside.

"…Anii-chan…No." I heard Tobirama's voice reprimand who I presume would be Hokage-sama… because there was no way he would call Madara…Anii-chan…would he? …Nah…At least I hoped him to have not done so…

Turning my head to the right, to where Madara was, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Tobirama wasn't talking to him…

I was taken aback and paused and took a better look at what exactly I was seeing.

Madara's arm was raised up and hand poised to the temple of the seamstress' head as if one would incapacitate a person in battle.

Out of reflex, I caught his wrist and breathed yet again another sigh of relief.

"…I managed to have made it in time…Good." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, Madara seemed to have heard it.

"…Nice reflexes you have there, Uchiha faker ("U-Uchiha faker…?!" I yelped indignantly.), but your grip…is loose." In the same instance Madara spoke, he broke my hold over his wrist and slammed me into the ground. The tiles of the floor cracking as he did so, and I'm pretty sure I could feel the taste of metal in my mouth as I spit blood out.

Fuck. I inwardly cursed. Bloody ancestors and their overpowered strength…!

Madara raised an eyebrow at me. "…Fuck? Bloody ancestors and their overpowered strength? …what are you talking about Uchiha faker?"

I recoiled and slapped close my jaw that dropped and opened my mouth. Had I spoken my thoughts out loud…?!

He blankly stared at me from his position above me and nodded.

I felt myself sweat a lot. "…Ooops…? It was an accident – pardon me, and mind you, I am _not _an Uchiha faker…! Also, Uchiha-sama, please…let go of your hold on my neck…It's…getting a bit…*wheeze*…hard to breathe and talk at the…thanks."

I yet again, breathed another sigh of relief. "…Uchiha-sama, please don't attempt to incapacitate anymore Seamstresses to escape your…unfortunate confinement…?"

"…I would have been fine but…this Seamstress…was taking far too long…." Madara uneasily bit out.

I blinked. This reaction… I hummed. This reasoning… This very same circumstance…

_/Flashback/_

"….Could you…hurry?" A man in his twenties uneasily bit out. "You're taking far too long to measure my size!"

"…And whose fault is that exactly? If you could just stay _still_, we won't be in this situation! So just _hold still for a few seconds so we can go over this already!_"

"Mom." I pulled the hem of her kimono. "…Why is that man unable to stand still and let the seamstress do her job of measuring his size?"

"Well…Hikaru, you see…previous to this…most of the men become shinobi who work in the front lines or if they are fortunate, work as a guard or postmen hired as mercenaries to do such jobs…and the women back then are either housewives and the small percentages become kunoichi who then make themselves useful by expertizing themselves in the field of invasion and thus seducing. So that man you see there is most probably one of those previous shinobi who fears kunoichi and their expertise in invasion and seduction…"

"…That's amazing…! I stared at her awe-struck before pausing. "But wait…Mom."

"Yes, honey?"

"…Aren't you a kunoichi yourself…?" I asked her.

The entire store froze and it seems in one movement started to carry along their business when my mom softly clasped her hands to cover my eyes.

"…That is true, but don't worry honey, we're all allies here, so it's fine."

I "Oooh"'ed in understanding and clasped my hand on her hand again merrily walked side by side with her as she tried to choose which kimono she should get for me for one of the Uchiha member's birthday party. It was my first time going to one, so my mom and I were looking for a fancy new kimono for me to get for the party.

"Oh, by the way, Hikaru, the term for such a phobia is…gynophobia." My mom told me as she intently stared at the kimono she was holding and plastering as close as possible to my body to see how it would look on me if I were to wear it before sighing and shaking her head, putting the kimono back to where she found it previously.

_/End Flashback/_

I clicked my fingers in dawning realization. "Ah! Uchiha-sama could you be… gynophobic…?!"

I blinked at the sudden silence and stone-like face reactions they gave me.

…Was I…perhaps…wrong to have said that?

"Erm, sorry, I did not know what I was thinking, forgive…" I blinked as I saw Madara stiffly nod at me and the seamstress immediately thrust the measuring tape and equipment to me. "Huh."

"…" I blankly stared at the situation I was in right now and looked at the seamstress's face who was staring at me with an awkward smile as if to reassure me…. But it was not reassuring at all. Not at all.

"What are you waiting for?"

I flinched. Gah! I forgot about Madara being right beside me. Bah. Goosebumps!

"…Right." Turning my head towards Hokage-sama's and Tobirama's direction, I noticed he too had to measure Hokage-sama.

I let out a breath through my nose and smiled. Well, at least I'm not the only one who has to do this!

"Pardon for the wait, Uchiha-sama." I bellowed out and took out the measuring tape.

…Time to do the job of a seamstress because Madara was gynophobic.

"…179." I told the seamstress, who had been holding a note and she began writing it down, as I finished measuring his height.

"109. 96. 104." I sighed, and let go of the measuring tape, rolling it back into an organized pile. Chest, waist, and hips. Done!

I wiped the sweat off of my eyebrow. "…and we're done Uchiha-sama."

"…Good work." I heard him grunt.

I bowed and went back to where I had been standing before in the corner of the room observing both Hokage-sama and Madara.

I paused. While it seems it had only taken me simply a minute or so to fully finish measuring Madara…whereas…Tobirama and Hokage-sama…

"Anii-chan! _Stay still!_"

"I-I can't! Bwahahah! Tobiraaamaaa!"

Stoned-faced, I deftly ignore the two dunces rolling on the floor.

I am…slightly ashamed to have known that Hokage-sama would act in such a…degrading manner.

"So. As we'll wait for Hashirama and Tobirama to finish with their measurement, would you care to explain why exactly two…Uchiha fakers like you and the other one were doing in here in Senju territory previous to the peace treaty I've signed…?" Madara questioned me.

I stilled. Fuck. I cursed. Kagami, watching two clan leaders undress and actually have to measure one of them and now have to answer such a question…This was most definitely not what I had hoped observing Hokage-sama and Uchiha Madara would be like…!

* * *

><p>"So…I'm in the Senju's clan house right now?" Izuna asked me in his upright position. His previously deathly ill complexion had cleared up and turned into a healthy pale colour…if that makes sense at all. He was warily looking around the place but kept one eye on me as he did so…creepy much?<p>

I nodded and smiled nervously. "That's right!"

"And…you're telling me that right now, my brother and the clan leader of the Senju clan had signed a peace treaty in exchange to heal me so I won't die?" Izuna once again questioned me.

"Yeap!" I happily chirped out and oh-my-god-Hikaru-hurry-up-and-get-your-ass-back-here! I am pretty sure he does not believe me at all!

A kunai whizzed by my face and drew out a slice of blood from me. I froze. Shiiiiiittttt.

"…don't try to lie to me you brazen cheeky bastard! Tell me the truth or else!" He pointed his sword at me and holy crap is that…Susanoo?! Also…how, where, and when the heck did he get his sword out?! _Oh my god he unlocked his Mangekyo sharingan eyes?! HOW!? WHEN?! Was it just now…?! WHATTTT?!_

I gulped. "Wow, wow, wow, calm down!" I raised my hands up in peace. "I'm telling you the truth, if you don't believe me, I can show you the way to where your brother is at!"

"…alright." Izuna sheath his sword back into its holster. I grinned.

"…phew!" I muttered under my breath.

"If I find that you have lied to me, I will inadvertently…murder you." I stilled. Not phew! Not yet free! Nope, nope, nooopee!

"…then follow me, Uchiha Izuna." I tried to calmly use bravado to get my wits together.

He nodded and I sighed in relief internally as I opened the paper door. People stopped in the middle of what they were doing and immediately begin to whisper.

"…is that Uchiha Izuna?"

"I think it is…"

"What's he doing in the guests' room? Wasn't he supposed to be in the medical room?"

"…I remember that Uchiha Madara didn't want his brother to be in the hands of other Senju but Senju-sama's…"

"…what a prick."

I twitched nervously. Why the heck did the Senju people (with the exception of Tobirama-sensei) have to be so chatty anyways…?!

"Based off these chattering Senju clansmen and the symbol worn on their clothing…you had not lied to me…" I overheard the young Uchiha Izuna mumble underneath his breath. "So where is my brother currently at?" He raised his voice so I could hear him.

I smiled. "…Sensing my cousin's chakra…he's currently with him as well."

He blinked at me. "…I see…Where exactly is he at though was my question, not who he's with nor did I ask anything about your cousin at all."

I gritted my teeth silently and swiftly turned with my back facing him. "…well, I was simply telling you where he is and that's where my cousin is at since I don't what room exactly they're in…!"

He hummed and I seethed. I can somehow see why Tobirama-sensei considers most Uchihas as arses because I would too if the only Uchiha I've ever met would be Izuna.

"They're… here, inside of this room." I told him as I halted to a stop in front of a separate building from the halls of the clan house and residence area we had been wandering in.

"What are we waiting for? Open the door!" He grumpily snapped at me. I closed my eyes and let out a breath to calm my nerves down.

"..." Sending a silent glare to Izuna, I opened the door and was faced with quite a… compromising scene waiting in front of me.

"_Hikaru!_" I shouted in horror. "What in the world are you doing?!"

In front of me was my cousin entangled with the brother of the person besides me.

"…Kagami…This is not what you think it's like…!" I heard him yelped, but I was far too busy seething at the person who was still entangled with my cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Heeeeyyyy! Sorry for the super duper late update and also! Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! The end of the year is nigh! Hohoho!

...If some of you were expecting there to be a christmas theme in here...Nope! Sorry, especially what with how feudal Japan doesn't celebrate Chirstmas, I don't think it's possible for me to put it in hahah!

Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll most probably see you in the next update in the new year of 2015! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~ May you have a better year in 2015 next year than in 2014 this year! :3


End file.
